onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Marilyn Manson
Marilyn Manson is the American music artist and actor who voices the Shadow on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Brian Hugh Warner, better known as Marilyn Manson, was born on January 5, 1969, in Canton, Ohio to Barbara and Hugh Warner.http://www.biography.com/people/marilyn-manson-504532 He is a songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, actor, painter, multimedia artist, and former music journalist known for his controversial stage personality and image as the eponymous lead singer of the band Marilyn Manson, which he co-founded with Daisy Berkowitz and of which he remains the only constant member. His stage name was formed by juxtaposing the names of two American cultural icons, namely actress Marilyn Monroe and Manson Family leader Charles Manson. He is perhaps best known for his songs and albums released in the 1990s, such as 1996's Antichrist Superstar and 1998's Mechanical Animals, which along with his public image earned him a reputation in the mainstream media as a controversial figure and a negative influence on young people. In the US alone, three of the band's albums have been awarded platinum and three more went gold, and the band has had seven releases debut in the top ten, including two number-one albums. Manson has been ranked number 44 in the Top 100 Heavy Metal Vocalists by Hit Parader, and has been nominated for four Grammy Awards. Manson made his film debut in 1997, as an actor in David Lynch's Lost Highway. Since then he has appeared in a variety of minor roles and cameos. As well, he was interviewed in Michael Moore's political documentary Bowling for Columbine discussing possible motivations for the 1999 Columbine massacre and allegations that his music was somehow a factor. On September 13–14, 2002, his first art show, The Golden Age of Grotesque, was held at the Los Angeles Contemporary Exhibitions Centre. Manson revealed a series of 20 paintings in 2010 entitled Genealogies of Pain, an exhibition showcased at Vienna's Kunsthalle gallery which the artist collaborated on with David Lynch. Filmography * Lost Highway (1997) * "Groupie" (Unreleased) * Celebrity Deathmatch (1998) * Jawbreaker (1999) * Clone High (2002) * Bowling for Columbine (2002) * The Hire: Beat the Devil (2003) * Party Monster (2003) * The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things (2004) * Area 51 (2005) * Rise: Blood Hunter (2006) * Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2010) * Splatter Sisters (unreleased) * Born Villain (2011) * Wrong Cops (2012) * Californication (2013) * Celebrity Ghost Stories70 * Eastbound & Down (2013) * Once Upon a Time (TV series) (2013) Peter Pan's Shadow * Phantasmagoria: The Visions of Lewis Carroll (In production) * Sons of Anarchy (Ron Tully) Trivia *Manson was once engaged to fellow Once Upon a Time actress Rose McGowan.http://www.rose-mcgowan.com/information/relationships.php * Manson launched "Mansinthe," his own brand of Swiss-made absinthe, which has received mixed reviews; some critics described the taste as being "just plain", but it came second to Versinthe in an Absinthe top five and won a gold medal at the 2008 San Francisco World Spirits Competition. Other reviewers, such as critics at The Wormwood Society, have given the absinthe moderately high praise. * An energy drink called "Eat Me, Drink Me" was produced for a limited time, inspired by Marilyn Manson's album of the same name. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. External links * * * * References Category:Male Cast Category:Once Upon a Time Cast Category:Season Three Cast Category:Guest Cast